wysiwyg_jubeatfandomcom-20200213-history
OMIYAGE
OMIYAGE is an item in jubeat clan that works like an in-game money as it can be traded for songs, titles, ゆびベル and also another OMIYAGE in SHOP. OMIYAGE can be obtained in many ways such as MATCHING, daily bonus etc. This page gives details about types of OMIYAGE in each city and SPECIAL OMIYAGE which appeared in events. In addition, detail of each method for obtaining OMIYAGE is also given. Types of OMIYAGE There are 2 types of OMIYAGE in jubeat clan: City OMIYAGE, which is default one, and Event OMIYAGE, OMIYAGE that only available in time-limited event. City OMIYAGE By default, there are 5 colors in City OMIYAGE: RED, CYAN, GREEN, PLUM and RAINBOW. And there are 4 types of OMIYAGE also: MIYAGE, よい MIYAGE, よりよい MIYAGE and ものすごい MIYAGE. They are shown in the following table: OMIYAGE can be traded for a new one of better type or RAINBOW color in OMIYAGE CENTER or some SPECIAL SHOP. When MATCHING with other players, OMIYAGE with a color of each player city's may be obtained. In addition, when OMIYAGE drops in RESULT screen, OMIYAGE of that player's area in the city is shown according to address of that player. Each city has 5 areas as shown in the table below. When player gets OMIYAGE of each area for the first time, description of the area will be shown on the RESULT screen. Event OMIYAGE This section lists all OMIYAGE appeared in the limited-time event. SWEET SMILE HEROES ビターでスイートな七人の勇者 During the event period, from September 28th, 2017 until October 29th, 2017, ひなちくんコイン (Hinachi-kun coin) can be collected by MATCHING with other players, both locally and globally. There are 2 types of Hinachikun coin as shown in the table. Note that gold coin has less chance to drop than the silver one. Furthermore, Hinachikun coin can be traded for よい MIYAGE and よりよい MIYAGE in SPECIAL SHOP of this event. Obtaining an OMIYAGE This section contains detail for each method of obtaining OMIYAGE. MATCHING & OMIYAGE LEVEL When MATCHING with other player(s) locally or globally, OMIYAGE may be dropped at the end of a RESULT screen. The color of dropped OMIYAGE is a color of city whose that MATCHING player belongs to. You may also get OMIYAGE from GUEST or players that do not belong to any city yet. The maximum number of dropped OMIYAGE for each TUNE is the number of MATCHING players in that TUNE. Since the OMIYAGE is dropped randomly, the probability of an event that OMIYAGE will be dropped depends on OMIYAGE LEVEL. More OMIYAGE LEVEL you have, higher drop rate for OMIYAGE to be dropped. OMIYAGE LEVEL can be raised by obtaining Exp. from playing. In each TUNE, player get Exp. when meets these criteria: * 10 Exp. for clearing charts, * 30 Exp. for playing that day's Recommended song, * 40 Exp. for succeeding in FULL COMBO CHALLENGE (20 Exp. for failing on it.) In addition, Exp. can also be obtained from Daily Bonus. OMIYAGE LEVEL also affects the maximum number of OMIYAGE you can have. More OMIYAGE LEVEL you have, more amount of OMIYAGE you can keep. When your OMIYAGE LEVEL reaches 100, the maximum possession numbers of OMIYAGE in each type are as follows: * 99 of MIYAGE in each color, * 50 of よい MIYAGE in each color, * 20 of よりよい MIYAGE in each color and * 5 of ものすごい MIYAGE in each color. The following table shows value of Exp. needed to raise OMIYAGE LEVEL and benefits from reaching a certain OMIYAGE LEVEL. (Label in UP! cell is as follows: r = drop rate UP, n = limit of possession UP, b = both drop rate and possession limit UP) Here is an example of information that can be read from the table: When your OMIYAGE LEVEL is 19, you need at least 90 Exp. to raise your OMIYAGE LEVEL to 20. And when you reach 20, both OMIYAGE drop rate and upper limit of OMIYAGE possession will be increased. After OMIYAGE LEVEL 100, both OMIYAGE drop rate and upper limit of OMIYAGE possession won't be increased any more. But when you reach OMIYAGE LEVEL which is a multiple of 10 (110, 120, 130 and so on), you'll get two よい MIYAGE as shown in a table. Monthly Daily Bonus For the first credit in each day, Daily Bonus page is shown after NEWS page. OMIYAGE, as well as Exp. and jbox piece, can be obtained once a day according to a number of days you play jubeat clan in each month. The duration of each day is 7:00 AM until 4:59 AM (JST) of the next day. But for the last day of the month, the end time will be 11:59 PM. The table below shows list of Bonus that can be obtained in each month. clanmate BONUS From March 6th, 2018 onwards, player with basic course subscription on eAmusement site can register for「clanmate BONUS」daily bonus on jubeat clan website. Like Monthly Daily Bonus, player will get in-game item after logging into the first credit of the day during the period. The table below lists REWARD the player will get from clanmate BONUS. Folder achievements When player get achievement (NO GRAY, FULL COMBO, ALL YELLOW and EXCELLENT) for all charts in a folder located in ジャンル, LEVEL, アーティスト or バージョン folder for the first time, OMIYAGE is rewarded to player. Table below shows OMIYAGE that player will receive after get achievements for all charts in each folder. Events and Campaigns トキメク！サマーキャンペーン This campaign was held from August 3rd, 2017 to August, 24th 2017. Player got a bonus once a day according to a number of days that played jubeat clan during the campaign. Available bonuses in this campaign are shown below. OMIYAGE-GETキャンペーン When this campaign was held, drop rate for OMIYAGE of certain color would be higher that usual. The following table shows duration when drop rate for each color OMIYAGE was higher that usual. SWEET SMILE HEROES ビターでスイートな七人の勇者 This event was held from September 28th, 2017 until October 29th, 2017. During the event period, ひなちくんコイン (Hinachi-kun coin) can be collected by MATCHING with other players. Player could also get Hinachikun coins and other items from daily bonus for this event as well. When player had enough Hinachikun coins and city OMIYAGE, they could be traded for new songs, titles and city OMIYAGE in SPECIAL SHOP of this event. Daily bonus of this event is listed in the following table. jubeat clan ログインスタンプキャンペーン When player login to eAMUSEMENTアプリ application on smartphone or tablet during the campaign duration, a stamp will be given once a day. After stamp is given, one must play jubeat clan within a week to get the corresponding item. This campaign were already held for 3 times: * jubeat clan ログインスタンプキャンペーン (From November 21st, 2017 to December 10th, 2017), * 第2回 jubeat clan ログインスタンプキャンペーン (From December 20th, 2017 to January 8th, 2018.) * 第3回 jubeat clan ログインスタンプキャンペーン (From February 22th, 2018 to March 13th, 2018.) Items are given according to a number of stamps obtained during each campaign period. They are shown in the table. Merry!Merry! This campaign started on December, 21st 2017 and will end on January 4th, 2018. Player gets a bonus once a day according to a number of days that played jubeat clan during the campaign. Available bonuses in this campaign are shown below. FUKUFUKU This campaign is held from January 1st, 2018 until January, 15th 2018. NEW songs from Akhuta, ゆびベル, titles and Exp. can be obtained from daily bonus for this campaign as shown in the table. The 7th KONAMI Arcade Championship When player enter the 7th KAC by registering on website, player gets NEW songs used in 1st STAGE and 2nd STAGE of preliminary round. Moreover, OMIYAGE was given to all Greenesia players who entered KAC before February 14th, 2018 as the residential city of a champion (A7STA4A.) is Greenesia. Player can get OMIYAGE by playing jubeat clan once from February 16th, 2018 17:00 (JST) onwards. All eligible players will get * 25 of MIYAGE in each color, * 10 of よい MIYAGE in each color, * 3 of よりよい MIYAGE in each color and * 1 of ものすごい MIYAGE in each color. ノスタルジア 楽曲交換イベント During March 1st, 2018 until April 1st, 2018 6:00 (JST), where the event is held, title and OMIYAGE will be earned to player once a day via「Croitからの贈り物」daily bonus. They are listed in a table below. 街対抗戦 When each 街対抗戦 event is held, player get pow (power of wow) for every TUNEs they play. When player's cumulative pow reaches a certain value, OMIYAGE, BONUS TUNE GAUGE's ten, jbox piece and new songs are obtained. Player also gets OMIYAGE for participating in each event and being a member of winning team. For more information, see its page. NOBOLOT There are some courses in each NOBOLOT mountain that rewards OMIYAGE to player when they are cleared for the first time. For more information, see NOBOLOT page. Category:jubeat clan